


Adult

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Anne Shea is Alive, Bad Flirting, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Horny Teenagers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Needy lukas, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "You're just mad because he liked me more. I think he can sense who the alpha male is." Lukas flexed his muscles and grinned."I'll show you alpha male." Philip mumbled, walking down the stairs.Lukas grinned, rubbing his thumb across his own lips. "Hot." He walked towards Philip, gasping when Philip slammed him up against the wallPhilip looked Lukas up and down before smiling up at him, sweetly. He pushed up onto the balls of his feet, leaning over and kissing underneath Lukas' ear. "Go into the kitchen and start unpacking or else you're gonna be sleeping on our couch.." He glanced over his shoulder at it, smirking.





	Adult

"Did you get the last box?" Philip called from upstairs, peeking around the corner and looking down at Lukas. "I hate how bare and empty this house is. I wanna start unpacking as soon as possible." 

Lukas set a box down on the floor near the door, kicking the front door shut behind him. "No, Philip, I actually let the truck take it away, because who needs clothes and personal items." He crossed his arms. "I got all the boxes and I tipped the dude."

Philip gasped. "How?" It was like the action offended him. "He was so bad!" 

"You're just mad because he liked me more. I think he can sense who the alpha male is." Lukas flexed his muscles and grinned.

"I'll show you alpha male." Philip mumbled, walking down the stairs. 

Lukas grinned, rubbing his thumb across his own lips. "Hot." He walked towards Philip, gasping when Philip slammed him up against the wall 

Philip looked Lukas up and down before smiling up at him, sweetly. He pushed up onto the balls of his feet, leaning over and kissing underneath Lukas' ear. "Go into the kitchen and start unpacking or else you're gonna be sleeping on our couch.." He glanced over his shoulder at it, smirking. 

Lukas nodded, stepping away. "I am not doing it because you're an alpha male. I'm doing it because I love you." He kissed his cheek and made his way into the kitchen.

Philip turned around and smiled, walking after him. "Yeah. Okay. Whatever helps you sleep at night, big guy." He ruffled Lukas' hair and walked past him, picking up a box and ripping it open.

"Did you finish the bedroom?" Lukas asked, picking up his own box and tearing it open.

"Yeah, I finished when you came back inside." Philip mumbled. "It looks nice. The walls are still empty but our clothes are unpacked and our mattress is in there."

"Bed frame?" Lukas asked, glancing at Philip.

"Not coming until tomorrow." He explained, stacking plates one on top of the other. "Along with all of our paintings and TVs and tables." He glanced at the empty place in their wall. "We need a fridge, too."

"Remind me to never move again." Lukss sighed. "This is all so boring. Packing. Unpacking. Shopping for needs instead of wants." He dropped his hands to his sides. "Our trucks aren't even coming on the same day. We started Monday and now it's Thursday. How hard is it to drive all on the same day?"

"Oh my god.." Philip shook his head, sighing. "You're five-" 

"Five inches deep in your mom." Lukas screamed, raising his hand for a high five.

"My mon wouldn't find that funny." Philip rolled his eyes. "Shes coming over Saturday, so we need the ground level unpacked." He twisted around. "Look for boxes that say bathroom, living room, dining room, kitchen, and door."

"Why door?" Lukas asked. "We already have one and a door couldn't fit in our box unless we shredded it Monsters Inc. style."

"Its not an actual door." Philip replied, tossing the empty box away and picking up a new one. "Its stuff that goes around our front door like decorations and stuff. Cute things."

Lukas smirked, leaning against the kitchen counter. "I'm looking at a cute thing right now." He leaned down, kissing his temple. "Why don't you take a break?"

Philip looked up at him and pecked his lips. "Why don't you get to work? Find the boxes and put them in the room we need." 

"Babe." Lukas mumbled, cupping Philips cheek. "Relax. Its not like this house is gonna explode if we don't unpack."

"It won't get unpacked if we don't do it." Philip turned his head and kissed his hand. "Now go. We'll stop a noon for lunch. Alright?"

Lukas watched Philip for a few seconds before nodding. There was no changing Philips mind. He was too hard headed. "Okay. Want me to turn some music on? Its so quiet it scares me."

"Then be scared." Philip teased. "You are an alpha male, right? Be brave." 

Lukas flipped him off, walking towards the front door, where most of the boxes were piled up. "Fuck you."

Philip smiled to himself and continued to unpack box after box.

Soon, all of the forks, knives, and spoons were in drawers and plates and bowls were in cabinets. Empty boxes were scattered across the floor. Lukas stood in the living room, unpacking pillows for yhe couch and books that were being placed in the book case that stood against the wall. Small pictures that were framed decorated the once empty walls. Their wedding day. Their first date. The night Lukas proposed. 

"We should take a picture today." Lukas mumbled, looking down at the empty picture frame he held in his hands. "So we can add it to our little collection."

"No way." Philip laughed, tossing another box away from the kitchen. He walked towards the living room, crossing his arms over his chest. "I look disgusting. I'm all sweaty and I'm in torn up clothes. It would look ugly."

"No, it wouldn't." Lukas shrugged and set the picture frame down on the table, standing up. He walked towards Philip, smirking. "But you can shower and change. Pose even though its supposed to be candid." 

"Almost all candid photos now a days are planned." Philip smirked. "But I guess I could.. a shower sounds really nice. It could help me relax some."

Lukas stepped up to Philip, pulling him closer by his hands. "I know something else that could help you relax." He grinned, pressing his forehead to Philips. He licked his lips and leaned in for a kiss, but Philip pulled away.

"A shower." Philip smiled. "I am not having sex with you after you spent three hours sweating and shit." He made a face and laughed. "But we can shower together. I'll wash your hair the way you always like it. With the good shampoo."

Lukas smiled and pulled away, nodding. "Now that sounds better than sex."


End file.
